


Jawbreaker

by momomxrrigan



Series: AtsuOiHina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bar fetichista, M/M, Masturbação, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism, aquele gif do filme de oscar wilde com o jude law dando uma apalpada no pau do outro cara, exibicionismo, foi uma trend no twitter e eu fiquei inspirada me deixa, oikawa batendo uma pro hinata enquanto o atsumu observa, olha eu nao sei mais o que colocar aqui mas to comecando a ficar envergonhada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomxrrigan/pseuds/momomxrrigan
Summary: "Oikawa Tooru sempre gostou da atenção."O levantador da seleção argentina de vôlei estava novamente no mesmo bar de sempre. Aquele em que todos o conheciam como O Grande Rei. Aquele em que cenas eróticas se desenrolavam à vontade.Aquele em que Hinata Shoyo acabara de entrar, acompanhado de um homem loiro alto. Oikawa não tentou disfarçar o olhar curioso e, à distância, Shoyo reparou a atenção que recebia.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Series: AtsuOiHina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079945
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Jawbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Bom... faz muito tempo que não escrevo algo NSFW (smut), entao espero que fique bom... Foi algo que tive vontade de escrever inspirada em uma trend que rolou esses tempos no Twitter, quando um gif do filme Oscar Wilde, com o Jude Law, hitou.
> 
> Eu nao tenho beta reader, entao peco desculpas se algo ficar meio confuso. Por favor, sejam gentis com as criticas!
> 
> Boa leitura :)

Oikawa Tooru sempre gostou da atenção. 

Em qualquer lugar que ele fosse, queria ser visto e adorado.

Essa era, provavelmente, uma das primeiras coisas que se descobria sobre ele e, naquele lugar, as coisas não poderiam ser diferentes.

Não que as pessoas daquele bar ainda precisassem descobrir algo mais. Era um dos melhores bares fetichistas da região e havia um motivo pra uma pessoa estar ali e esse motivo, definitivamente, não era o acaso.

Talvez essa tenha sido a coisa que mais o surpreendeu quando viu o homem de cabelo laranja passando pela entrada. Não só por ele estar naquele bar, o que já seria inesperado, mas Hinata acabara de subir as escadas até o terceiro andar. O andar de Tooru. E parecia totalmente à vontade no ambiente.

Se todos os andares tinham avisos das práticas permitidas no local, ele estava ali propositalmente. A ideia de alguém aparecer de surpresa e se sentir desconfortável com o que acontecia não era tolerada naquele bar.

Ele não parecia deslocado. Sorriu para a garota na porta e se dirigiu até o balcão, enquanto Tooru o observava de longe, sentado em seu trono. Ouviu uma das garçonetes se referindo a si como O Grande Rei e achou irônico que o responsável por aquele apelido estivesse ali naquele momento. Um outro cara se juntou ao ruivo, cabelo loiro, amarelado demais, undercut mais escuro e um sorriso sacana.

Tooru observava os dois ao longe. Ao redor dele algumas pessoas se enroscavam em beijos quentes e talvez até algumas mãos bobas menos discretas, afinal, naquele andar eram permitidas ações explícitas, desde beijos sedentos até a consumação de atos. Era uma área para exibicionistas e voyeurs, e qualquer pessoa que conhecesse Oikawa saberia qual deles ele é, mas seu objetivo agora era descobrir qual deles _Hinata_ era.

Shoyo conversava com o loiro e olhava ao redor, não havia nenhum tipo de surpresa em seu olhar, até encontrar o de Tooru. Talvez mais até do que em quadra, ali, Oikawa parecia um rei. Sentado em uma poltrona, um copo de whisky na mão, uma perna cruzada por cima da outra, observando ele com uma sobrancelha levantada. Somente mais um súdito.

Ele sorriu e acenou com a mão que segurava o whisky, como em um brinde distante, Hinata sorriu de volta e se virou para seu acompanhante, que seguiu a direção de seu olhar. Quando Tooru e ele se encararam o clima se formou, um tipo de rivalidade carregada de tensão sexual. Oikawa sorriu em desafio e o outro passou a língua pelo lábio inferior e sorriu provocativamente em retaliação, retribuindo a sobrancelha levantada. Oikawa gostou dele.

O loiro se inclinou na direção de Hinata e envolveu seu pescoço com a mão, como se estivesse prestes a enforcá-lo ali mesmo, enquanto sussurrava algo em seu ouvido. Era um toque claramente possessivo e que escorria luxúria, parecia dizer que ele devia se comportar, parecia um toque dizendo "você é minha propriedade”. Tooru sentiu uma pontada de inveja, o calor se espalhou por dentro de si como em uma piscina.

Ele queria ser Hinata e ter o pescoço envolvido pelas mãos do estranho ou desejava que fosse ele a tocar o ruivo com aquela possessividade natural?

Ele continuou a observar de longe tentando decifrar que tipo de relação eles tinham. Se eram amigos que transavam, se namoravam ou se só estavam ali juntos e gostavam das provocações.

Então Oikawa o reconheceu. Levantador. O levantador do time do Hinata. Miya Atsumu.

Ele tinha boas mãos. Bonitas e grandes.

Miya passou o dedão pelo lábio inferior de Hinata enquanto dizia algo que o fez soltar uma risada e desceu a mão devagar, até chegar na clavícula do outro. Tooru notou o vermelho se espalhando nas bochechas de Shoyo, mas não parecia ser causado por vergonha. Na verdade era o contrário. Seus olhos tinham o brilho de excitação que Oikawa já havia presenciado antes. 

Em quadra.

Era interessante saber que aquele olhar poderia ser encontrado também fora de uma partida. A não ser, é claro, que Atsumu estivesse sussurrando sobre vôlei em seu ouvido e, para a surpresa de Oikawa, a ideia lhe pareceu mais estimulante e engraçada do que irritante.

Por mais que Oikawa fosse viciado em vôlei e jamais aceitasse menos, ele também gostava de manter a sua vida sexual separada de sua verdadeira paixão. Existia um motivo para que pessoas como ele e Hinata estivessem fora de um relacionamento aos 27 anos, mas Tooru sempre fez questão de deixar claro que o volei e a parte imutavel de sua vida e o sexo vem quando possivel.

Hinata soltou uma risada um pouco mais alta enquanto Miya sorria. O ruivo levantou do banco, pegou o copo no balcão e foi na direção de Tooru, que ainda o observava com um sorriso simpático. Ele genuinamente gostava de Shoyo, então não precisava usar uma máscara sorridente com ele. Oikawa só conseguia manter o sorriso provocativo e brincalhão, sem intenções maquiavélicas por trás, como diria Iwaizumi.

Hinata inclinou o copo em sua direção e Oikawa bateu o dele em um brinde.

\- Grande Rei.

\- Ninja Shoyo.

A risada de Shoyo se espalhou, chegando aos olhos e Tooru a deixou escorrer por seu ouvido e corpo. Era como relembrar os dias em que se encontraram no Brasil. Ele estava menos moreno do que naquela época, mas a pele continuava brilhante e o sorriso radiante. O apelido pareceu reviver uma chama no peito de Hinata. 

Oikawa ajeitou a postura, colocando os dois pés no chão e se inclinando levemente para frente, enquanto o outro olhava ao redor, à procura de uma cadeira vazia. Desistiu assim que notou o quão cheio o local se tornara nos últimos dez minutos desde que entrara ali. Um sorriso sugestivo surgiu nos lábios de Tooru.

\- Se quiser, pode se sentar em meu colo. - ele soltou, enquanto ia para trás, apoiando as costas no encosto da poltrona e levantando uma sobrancelha em desafio. Parecia impossível deixar Hinata sem graça. Mesmo após a oferta, ele apenas deu uma risada leve. Totalmente confortável com o flerte de Oikawa. E com os toques de Atsumu. - Ou talvez seu namorado não goste. - ele acrescentou, provocando alguma reação ou resposta que lhe desse uma noção da verdadeira natureza da relação dos dois parceiros de time.

\- Atsumu? - ele riu, olhando para trás em busca do loiro, que havia sumido. - Não namoramos. Somos apenas... o levantador e sua isca perfeita. - disse, sorrindo ladino.

\- Ele parecia bem possessivo com você. - Tooru acrescentou, aliviado em saber que não havia um relacionamento concreto entre eles. Ou pelo menos não um monogâmico.

\- Ah, sim. Ele sempre é. - Hinata se inclinou para frente, as palavras saíram com naturalidade, como se tivesse tido aquela conversa muitas vezes antes. Apoiado com a mão livre no braço da poltrona de Oikawa, sua a camiseta se afastou do torso somente o suficiente para que a marca roxa logo abaixo da clavícula aparecesse. - Mas o que eu posso fazer se eu gosto da maneira como ele marca território. - ele sussurrou mais perto do ouvido de Tooru, soprando alguns fios de cabelo e deixando o hálito quente enviar arrepios pelo corpo do levantador, se afastando novamente logo em seguida.

Aquele definitivamente não era o Shoyo do Brasil e, muito menos, o do colegial.

Não era o Chibi-chan, Shrimp ou Ninja Shoyo. Era Hinata Shoyo, bloqueador central do MSBY Black Jackals e, aparentemente, frequentador de bares fetichistas e um ótimo flertador. Oikawa não deixava de pensar que o Miya tinha algo a ver com isso, mas talvez estivesse dando créditos demais ao loiro. Hinata sempre fora capaz de aflorar o instinto de competitividade de qualquer jogador em quadra, porque ali seria diferente? Ele nunca foi realmente influenciável pelo clima dos times e das partidas e esse era, definitivamente, um ponto crucial para fazer todos os jogadores desejarem _mais_. 

Tooru o observou tomar um gole da bebida rosa em sua mão. Tinha um degradê em laranja. Sex on the Beach, provavelmente. A forma como seu corpo parecia relaxado e a maneira como a bebida descia por sua garganta, movendo o pomo de adão, fez com que ele desejasse ainda mais beijar o ruivo.

Ele sempre fez com que Oikawa quisesse o destruir e estraçalhar. Ele não se surpreenderia se lhe dissessem que, entre os dois jogadores, Miya é aquele a usar uma coleirinha. Hinata faz todos os levantadores de capacho. Maldito Tobio, que o cultivou com passes perfeitos. Maldito Atsumu, que o mantém a 100%. E maldita seja toda a geração dos monstros que tem uma fome de vitória tão grande quanto a dele.

Antes que Oikawa percebesse, aqueles sentimentos borbulhavam em sua mente e uma raiva se espalhava, quente. Havia alguma coisa a respeito da raiva que o deixava igualmente excitado, uma vontade arrebatadora de fazer o homem à sua frente sofrer. Era como se houvesse um tipo bloqueio em sua garganta e um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto. Tooru se lembrava perfeitamente da derrota que acabou com sua chance de, um dia, participar do Nacional Colegial. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente do sentimento de raiva e frustração. E ele se lembrava perfeitamente da expressão dos jogadores adversários quando viam o baixinho em quadra.

Ele queria destruir aquilo. Ele queria ser aquele a tirar aquela expressão de vitória do rosto do ruivo. Ele queria vê-lo rendido e exposto.

Naquele momento a mente de Oikawa pensava todas as diferentes coisas que ele desejava fazer ao homem em sua frente, até Shoyo tocar seu rosto. Ele tinha a mão quente em contraste com a pele de Tooru. Não era um toque leve, para levantar seu queixo na direção dos olhos que estavam acima da cabeça dele. Era uma mão espalmada em sua bochecha direita. A ponta de seus dedos chegavam no pescoço, na orelha e na raiz de seu cabelo, enquanto o dedão começou uma carícia lenta na maçã do rosto. 

\- O que o Grande Rei está pensando? - ele disse, enquanto aproximava o próprio rosto do de Oikawa e descia a carícia até seus lábios. Tooru engoliu em seco, os olhos pregados aos de Hinata que, por sua vez, estavam nos lábios que tocava. - Quer mais um súdito a seus pés ou ainda deseja esse em seu colo?

Antes que pensasse, Hinata sentiu os dedos de Oikawa em seu pescoço, o puxando para mais perto. Quando seu hálito quente tocou sua orelha, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo todo.

\- Não faz ideia de a quanto tempo eu desejo você no meu colo, _Shoyo_. - ele disse, agarrando os fios que nasciam próximos da nuca para, logo em seguida a esticar na direção de Hinata, que a segurou de imediato, se deixando guiar por Tooru.

Quando Miya voltou para seu lugar no balcão do bar, viu que o ruivo estava devidamente posicionado no colo de Oikawa. Dizer que o sentimento que tomava conta de seu corpo era contentamento talvez fosse um exagero, mas definitivamente não havia nenhum tipo de incômodo com a cena que observava se desenrolar. Até se sentiu excitado vendo a forma como o corpo de Shoyo parecia se encaixar perfeitamente ali. Uma das pernas jogada por cima do braço da poltrona, o braço de Tooru ao redor de sua cintura em um toque protetor e que o mantinha seguro no lugar, a forma como o cabelo ruivo parecia se misturar ao castanho do outro.

Ele viu Shoyo se aprumando e começando a explorar o pescoço do levantador com os dedos e os lábios. Hinata sentia-se embriagado pelo perfume que já começava a nublar seus sentidos. O cabelo macio se enroscando entre seus dedos e o arfar de Oikawa com cada movimento que o ruivo fazia. 

Não fazia ideia se a culpa era da bebida alcoólica ou da excitação. Se era a surpresa de terem se encontrado ali ou a maneira como a situação escalou tão rápido, mesmo sem uma conversa apropriada. Mas o ruivo estava embriagado em uma névoa de sensações entorpecentes.

Os dedos de Oikawa apertaram a cintura de Shoyo ao mesmo tempo em que os dentes dele prendiam-se delicadamente à pele de sua mandíbula. Ele bebeu um gole do whisky, e descansou o copo vazio na mesinha que havia ao seu lado enquanto virava a face para o rosto de Hinata, o segurando com certa força e o trazendo para mais perto de si.

Atsumu observou um beijo necessitado se iniciar. Parecia, de certa maneira, brutal. Ele conseguiu ver um relances das línguas entrelaçadas. Sua calça jeans começava a ficar apertada demais.

Shoyo se deixou ser beijado. A primeira vez que recebera um beijo daquele tipo havia sido no Brasil. Ele não esperava a língua em sua boca e nem o calor que invadira seu corpo na época. Hoje era diferente. Ele desejava justamente aquele tipo de toque. Ele queria tanto a língua de Tooru em sua boca, que beirava o desespero. Seu coração palpitava irrefreavelmente e, em sua garganta, parecia haver um nó de ansiedade. 

Um dos braços de Oikawa circulava sua cintura e a mão agora iniciava um aperto por baixo da camisa bem acima do ossinho de seu quadril, próximo demais do cós da calça. A outra mão do levantador segurava seu rosto, limitando seus movimentos e o impedindo de escapar. Seus lábios eram macios e sua língua, incisiva. A forma como suas bocas se chocavam era quase desesperada e aquilo fazia toda a cena que se desenrolava se tornar mais sexy.

Quando os dedos de Oikawa apertaram a garganta de Hinata, Atsumu podia sentir em si o toque. Um gemido baixo escapou por entre seus lábios e ele soube que estava rendido. Quando os dois se afastaram, o Miya viu o desejo estampado no rosto do colega de time. Os lábios entreabertos, os olhos ainda meio fechados, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Aquela expressão implorava por mais. Implorava por cada toque.

Os olhos de Tooru se encontraram com os de Atsumu à distância. Mesmo em cantos quase opostos daquele andar, os dois pareciam se comunicar e os olhos de Oikawa pareciam dizer "Você queria um show? Então é isso que terá." enquanto apertava uma das coxas de Hinata e deixava os dedos escorregarem por dentro dela chegando quase até sua virilha.

Atsumu estava começando a ficar puto.

Tooru definitivamente estava se divertindo.

Shoyo gemeu em seu cabelo, mesmo que o toque ainda fosse superficial e leve. Mesmo que o toque sequer tenha passado de suas coxas.

A mão de Oikawa era quente e grande, enviando sensações diferentes por cada parte de seu corpo que tocava. Hinata queria implorar para que ele o tocasse. Queria ignorar todo o joguinho que ele via se desenrolar entre dois de seus levantadores. Queria ignorar o local. Queria ignorar qualquer coisa. 

Aquela mão espalmada na parte de dentro da sua coxa parecia reagir em seu organismo como uma droga. 

Deus, como ele daria qualquer coisa para que Oikawa o tocasse direito. Como ele gostaria que Oikawa o olhasse nos olhos e o beijasse como fizera alguns minutos atrás. Como ele adoraria sentir seus dedos pressionando sua garganta novamente. Qualquer tipo de atenção. Quando foi que ele, a isca perfeita moldada para ser chamariz, havia tido sua atenção roubada por Atsumu?

Tooru estava completamente distraído com a troca de olhares com Miya. Ele tocava Shoyo com o objetivo de provocar o outro, ele abusava de cada centímetro de pele coberta. 

Oikawa sempre gostou de roupas. Elas faziam com que toda a situação parecesse proibida e passível de ser descoberta. As roupas sempre o faziam sentir que, a qualquer momento alguém apareceria para puni-lo e ele precisaria ter uma saída rápida, uma camiseta comprida para cobrir uma ereção, uma calcinha colocada para o lado por debaixo de uma saia, uma pessoa bonita facilmente escondida embaixo da mesa chupando seu pau. Ele adorava o perigo que cada uma dessas situações traziam e ele adorava tocar bloqueadores centrais por cima da roupa em meio a um bar. Ele adorava a parte de provocações. E ele adorava o franzir de sobrancelhas do loiro do outro lado da sala. Ele adorava o quanto o rosto dele parecia vermelho de raiva e desejo. Ele adorava ver o quão duro o Miya estava dentro da calça apertada. E ele definitivamente adorava que tivesse colocado as lentes de contato e pudesse ver com perfeição cada um desses detalhes.

\- Maldito Chibi-chan. - Tooru gemeu ao sentir os dedos de Shoyo agarrando o cabelo de seu pescoço e puxando com vontade, enquanto deslizava uma de suas mãos por baixo da camisa preta e arranhava as costas do levantador. 

\- Você vai realmente me ignorar?

Ele sorriu em resposta e deixou que a mão pousada na coxa de Hinata escorregasse um pouco mais, fazendo uma pressão em seu baixo ventre. Antes que o ruivo pudesse controlar seus movimentos, seu quadril subiu um pouco, em busca de um contato mais firme. Hinata arfou quando sentiu as duas mãos de Oikawa se moverem subitamente e irem para seu quadril, mudando sua posição bruscamente e fazendo com que ele se sentasse com as costas em seu peito e as pernas abertas, os joelhos de Tooru devidamente posicionados entre os de Shoyo, mantendo suas pernas abertas.

Atsumu deu um gole no drink em suas mãos. Entre ver o corpo de Hinata naquela posição, mesmo que completamente vestido, e sentir os olhos de Oikawa sobre si enquanto beijava o pescoço do outro, algo fervia em si. Ele tinha vontade de abrir o zíper da calça jeans e se masturbar observando o show que acontecia à sua frente, mas algo dizia que aquele era só o começo. Imagens das mãos de Hinata e Oikawa invadiam sua mente, seus lábios pareciam macios e ele desejava tanto senti-los por todo seu corpo.

A expressão no rosto de Shoyo era de prazer absoluto enquanto Tooru continuava a carícia que iniciara por cima da calça jeans com uma mão e deixava a outra passear por seu torso, dessa vez por baixo da camiseta. Ele movia os quadris devagar, fazendo Hinata sentir o quão duro ele mesmo estava.

O Miya quase engasgou com a bebida enquanto observava os dedos de Tooru habilmente desabotoando a calça de Shoyo e o deixando exposto. Ele ouviu o gemido um pouco alto demais que escapou dos lábios do ruivo enquanto o outro espalhava seu pré-gozo por toda a extensão de seu pau e começava movimentos lentos e ritmados.

Era um combo e tanto para Hinata. Ele sentia seu corpo todo tremendo e pegando fogo. Os lábios e dentes de Oikawa por seu pescoço e ombro, a forma como ele esfregava o quadril em sua bunda com intensidade, uma das mãos dele em sua cintura mantendo um ritmo lento e vagaroso e a outra o masturbando, o olhar de Atsumu colados a cena, a exposição em meio a todas aquelas pessoas. Ele estava prestes a explodir. Tantos estímulos ao mesmo tempo e, ainda assim, ele desejava mais.

Seus dedos agarravam qualquer coisa que pudesse tocar e sua garganta doía com o esforço de não gemer o nome de Tooru alto em meio aquele lugar.

\- Pode gemer pra mim. Eu tenho certeza que você quer e, pelo que vejo das calças do seu levantador, ele também vai aprovar. 

Mesmo a distância, Atsumu pode ouvir perfeitamente quando a voz manhosa de Shoyo gemeu o nome de Oikawa. Havia algo no sorriso petulante do outro levantador que o fazia querer levantar e soca-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo ele _gostou._

Estava, de certa forma, acostumado a ouvir os gemidos de Shoyo, mas não daquela maneira necessitada. Não como uma _prece_ . Não como se estivesse _implorando_. 

Era uma voz sufocada e desesperada, como se não pudesse aguentar nem mais um segundo. E Oikawa obedeceu o apelo contido em seu nome, iniciando um movimento mais rápido, enquanto descia a outra mão para dentro na calça, buscando o ponto de seu corpo que parecia pulsar desejando ser tocado.

Como Tooru desejava começar a foder Shoyo bem ali. Mas ele tinha um trabalho a fazer. Ele queria torturar e destruir o garoto em seu colo muito mais do que se satisfazer. Ele sentia o corpo dele se contorcer em busca de um contato mais firme em sua bunda, enquanto Oikawa continuava uma carícia leve, sem nunca o penetrar com os dedos.

\- Ah, Shoyo-kun. Você realmente parece uma vagabunda buscando meu toque de maneira tão necessitada - o levantador sussurrou em seu ouvido e algo em seu interior borbulhou em prazer e o fez soltar um gemido baixo. Oikawa subiu a mão até a cabeça de seu penis e passou os dedos por ali, antes de descer novamente até a base. - Eu adoraria sentir meu pau em você, mas não acho que esse seja o momento e local apropriado para te foder. - ele dizia cada palavra lentamente, os olhos grudados aos de Atsumu enquanto pressionava os dedos um pouco mais e deixava beijos delicados próximos de sua orelha. - Abra os olhos. Eu quero você olhando para o seu loiro enquanto goza pra mim.

Era difícil manter os olhos abertos e a cabeça levantada o suficiente para que o Miya estivesse em seu campo de visão, mas quando conseguiu, notou a mão dele fechada em um aperto forte o suficiente para deixar os nós de seus dedos brancos. Os lábios de Shoyo se abriram antes que percebesse e ele colocou a língua para fora. Como ele adoraria estar engolindo o loiro naquele momento. Poder beijar as coxas grossas e lamber cada centímetro de sua pele. Como ele desejava a maciez contra sua bochecha logo antes de sentir a garganta ser levemente obstruída. Como ele desejava ouvir o som do gemido dele escorrendo por seus ouvidos e o deixando ainda mais instigado.

Um dos dedos de Tooru escorregou para dentro de si e o ritmo da masturbação se intensificou. Era ainda mais difícil manter os olhos abertos e, no fim, só conseguiu manter um deles fixo em Atsumu, gemendo genuinamente por entre o lábio inferior mordido enquanto seu gozo saia, sujando a mão de Oikawa e um pouco de sua camiseta, seu corpo inteiro tremia e se contorcia em prazer. Espasmos se espalharam por toda a extensão de si.

Oikawa sorriu novamente, tirando os dedos sujos e colocando na boca de Shoyo, que os lambeu afoito enquanto encarava o loiro, deixando claro o recado de que o próximo seria ele.

\- Muito bem, Chibi-chan. - ele sussurrou, o ajudando a fechar novamente a calça e deixando que ele soltasse o corpo novamente em si, cansado demais para se manter muito mais firme. Atsumu se levantou e começou a andar na direção dos dois, Hinata ofegava pesadamente e Oikawa soltou uma risada enquanto o ajudava a sentar-se em apenas uma de suas coxas. O loiro parou em frente a eles e estendeu uma das mãos na direção de Tooru, como em um cumprimento que foi recebido com um sorriso afetado. - Minha mão está um pouco suja, desculpe.

\- Tudo bem, eu estou acostumado a esse tipo de sujeira. - respondeu Miya, ao que Oikawa respondeu com um aperto de mão firme que o puxou de encontro aos lábios do homem em pé a sua frente.

A noite só estava começando.

**Author's Note:**

> Se voce leu ate aqui e decidiu ler tambem as notas, eu agradeco muito!
> 
> Se quiser deixar comentarios ou qualquer coisa, vao deixar uma pessoa insegura com a propria escrita muito feliz haushaush
> 
> Vai ter uma parte 2 em algum momento... estou planejando ja, so nao sabia como fazer a continuacao do cenario depois do que rolou... anyway! obrigada por lerem ate aqui e ate a proxima....  
> acho?  
> ou talvez nao.... nao sei ª


End file.
